Stalking the Backstabber
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'Stalkers and Backstabbers'. They go to Rome to free the son of Hades, but Octavian wouldn't have thought that he would caught himself relationship-trouble there. Surprisingly enough not because of the Ghost Prince though. Octavian/Percy slash


PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || Stalking the Backstabber || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: Backstabbing the Stalker – Protecting What's His

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in a fictional Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, child abuse (past), rape, Luke bashing

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Nico/Leo, Luke/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan

Summary: Sequel to 'Stalkers and Backstabbers'. While rescuing Nico di Angelo, the crew of the Argo II gets an unexpected help. Though he proves to be nothing but trouble.

**Stalking the Backstabber**

_Protecting What's His_

Percy Jackson was not in a happy mood.

They had just managed to rescue the son of Hades from the grasps of Gaia, most of them were injured and in bad condition now. Though that was not the reason for his bad mood, no it should actually make him happy. Since they all were alive and one of his best friends had successfully been returned to him, he should be just as joyous as his friends. But a certain blonde was making him anything but happy.

"Hey there, gorgeous", purred exactly that blonde into his ear, strong arms circling his waist. "I noticed you ditched the party. And we can't have that."

He felt a wet tongue lick his ear. But not in the way that he had learned to enjoy so much in the past few days. The arms around his waist hurt. They didn't provide the same safety as the arms that had encircled him before their fight. Percy scolded, gathering all his strength to push the blonde off.

"Leave me alone, Luke", growled the son of Poseidon.

He would have loved to glare at the other. But glaring would mean seeing. And he couldn't bare to look into Luke's eyes. Because it would mean accepting that the son of Hermes was back for good.

"Don't be a bitch, Perce", chided the blonde irritated and stepped closer again.

The hero of Olympus bit his lips and looked around. He had retreated to a distant, empty cabin to clear his head. To think about Luke, actually. It was ironic that of all his friends, it had to be the son of Hermes who found him.

"What are you doing here, Luke?", asked the green-eyed demi-god with a sigh.

"Like I said, I noticed you ditched the party", shrugged the son of Hermes casually.

Percy sat on the bed uncomfortably. The older half-blood sat way too close for his liking.

"I don't mean that. And you know it", whispered the Sea Prince and hugged himself to get rid of that cold, eery feeling.

It didn't help. What would have helped would have been a different blonde. Octavian. Just thinking that name made him feel just the slightest bit better. It was strange how the augur had taken influence on him in only a couple of days. But they did spend nearly every minute of that time together. And somehow Octavian truly gave him a safe and better feeling. Right now he felt miserable and would practically prefer everything to being there with Luke Castellan.

"Well, someone had left the door open. And if I take a look at little miss jewel I am not the only one who used the opportunity for a second chance."

"But why are you here? In Rome?", murmured Percy.

"Isn't that easy?", snickered the son of Hermes, his arms once again circling the younger half-blood. "I've been the great hero. I thought if I return, I could as easily return to where I'll be worshiped for defeating Kronos. Being the hero, getting the pretty one. Sounds like a perfect life to me."

The blonde's hands wandered, roaming over Percy's torso. The Sea Prince shuddered uncomfortably and tried to push the older boy off, just to find himself beneath the blonde. Luke pressed his wrists into the mattress and loomed over him with a grin.

"What's the matter? You never fought me off before. Why bothering now? You think you're stronger than me now?", growled the son of Hermes darkly.

"I—I got a boyfriend, Castellan. So get off me", growled the Sea Prince back.

He tried to look dangerous. Feral. Something he had learned from the wolves. That there was nothing he had to fear, nothing mortal. That he could beat any opponent. But this was different. If the fears of his past were haunting him, how was he supposed to fight them?

"A... boyfriend?", laughed Luke ridiculous. "You mean you became someone else's fuck-toy while I was away? Well, too bad for him, because I plan on reclaiming what's mine."

He was stronger than that. Back then, he had only been so weak to give in to Luke because he had been a kid. Twelve when the blue-eyed demi-god had first persuaded him. But now he was a hero. He was strong. He would not let Luke hurt him like that again. Especially since he had Octavian now. The augur would never look at him again if he would do anything with Luke. He couldn't do that to the Roman. Octavian meant too much to him for that.

"I'm his _boyfriend_, not his toy", declared Percy, regaining the fierceness in his eyes. "And I've never been yours to begin with, neither will I ever be yours."

"How cute, you really think that", chuckled Luke highly amused, leaning down to bite the smaller demi-god's neck hard before whispering into his ear. "You really think you mean something to this guy? You really think you will mean anything to him once he knows what you are?"

"I am a hero, that is what I am", growled the son of Poseidon, struggling to free himself.

"Yeah, right", snorted the blonde. "You're a dirty, little whore. That's what you are. That's what you've always been and what you'll always be."

"Octavian knows about you and me. And he still likes me. So shut up and leave me alone", hissed the black-haired half blood, his wrists hurting in the tight grip.

"Mh... But did you tell him what a whore you truly are? How you've always obediently bend over for me. Did you tell him what a whore you've always been? That you even spread your legs for your step-father? Do you really think he would still touch you, much less want you once he knows? You're damaged goods, Percy. And I will always be the only one to accept that", murmured Luke into the younger boy's ear before going back to painfully biting the neck in front of him. "I will always be the only one who will accept that you're nothing more than a broken toy. So be a good toy now and spread your legs for me, because it's the only thing you're really good for."

Sea-green eyes dulled at that. Luke was right. The augur thought that he had been in a kind of messy relationship with the son of Hermes. He didn't know the truth. And why should Octavian want him if he knew what Gabe had done with him? The Roman would be so disgusted, why should he ever want to touch him again? All fight suddenly left Percy and he went limb.

"There, that's a good toy", whispered Luke and kissed him harshly, splitting the Sea Prince's lips in the process.

/break\

Octavian wrinkled his eyebrows in concern. The rescuing-the-Ghost-Prince-party was going pretty awesome, even he had to admit that. Everyone was having a great time. Though that may also be the case because some of the Hermes kids from Camp Half-Blood had brought stolen vine from Dionysus with them in case of celebration. It was highly entertaining to watch how the otherwise rather calm and collected Annabeth Chase lost all inhibitions. She was currently in the middle of the dancefloor, putting quite the show up with her girlfriend. The two Greeks were turning most of the straight guys on like nothing else. He himself could only roll his eyes in amusement.

"They're really going at it", snickered his best friend into his ear.

"Perhaps I should film it so I have something to blackmail her", contemplated the augur.

"Hush, you're good now", chided the redhead amused, resting her head against his shoulder. "You know Percy would be upset with you if you threaten one of his friends."

Octavian muttered something beneath his breath and tightened his grip around Rachel's waist. The ginger giggled lightly and hit his upper arm.

"Say, where is your boyfriend anyway?", asked the oracle and took a look around.

"He said he's not feeling well and needs a bit time to himself. It was quite the hard fight after all", murmured the Roman with a slight frown. "I wanted to go with him, but he said I should take the time to have fun for a change."

"You do not look as if you're having fun, Octavian", chided another voice.

He rolled his eyes and turned himself and Rachel around some so they were facing the two Roman praetors. Jason had his arms around his girlfriend and the daughter of Bellona was smirking at him. Octavian blamed the annoying redhead that had become his best friend for the fact that most of Percy's and Rachel's friends had now started to treat him like one of them. It was annoying.

"Yeah, what's the matter, Octy?", asked the irritating son of Hephaestus.

An impish grin was aimed his way from their other side where Leo was tightly clinging to the guest of honor of the evening. There was a broad and happy smile on Nico's lips as he had his hands rested on top of the Latino's ass.

"Valdez, I told you to not call me that or I may rip your throat out."

"Oh please", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes at him. "You're not dangerous anymore since Percy had tamed you. You're like a little kitten without claws. Besides, if your boyfriend can't keep you in check, I now got my own to hunt you down if you misbehave."

The Ghost Prince rolled his eyes at that, though he still smiled and leaned down some to kiss the Latino so he could finally shut the fire-bender effectively up.

"I'm already busy enough threatening Frank to stay off my sister. Can't also keep an eye on you, firebug", grunted the half-Italian. "And you, Zhang, if I see your hands wandering down one more inch, I'll send a zombie-army after your ass."

"Yes, sir!", yelped the flustered son of Mars from across the room, briefly wondering how Nico had even seen that.

"Nico!", whined Hazel, dancing nearer to them with her boyfriend. "Stop being like that! You're molesting your boyfriend-of-one-day already and don't even allow Frank and me to dance close!"

"That's because you're my babysister", grunted Nico with finality in his voice.

The daughter of Pluto stuck her tongue out at him childishly and rested her forehead against Frank's chest. The Canadian grinned slightly and rested his hands on Hazel's shoulder-blades (just to be safe, because the Ghost Prince was damn scary sometimes).

"Can't you people leave me alone for once?", grunted Octavian irritated as everyone seemed to gather around him. "Go and be morons somewhere else."

"But Octy!", grinned the completely wasted daughter of Athena as she and her girlfriend danced up to them too. "You're one of us now! You're Percy's sweetheart now, after all!"

"That reminds me, where is Percy?", asked Piper curiously and looked around.

"Like I already told Rachel, he has left. He wanted a moment to himself."

"I can understand that", nodded Annabeth with a frown.

Though the frown looked kind of odd since her eyes were crossed due to the amount of alcohol in her blood. The daughter of Aphrodite chuckled slightly at that because she found it cute.

"Why?", asked the native-American curiously, nipping her girlfriend's neck.

"Cause Luke is back", groaned the blonde and clung to her.

"Yeah, wanted to ask that earlier!", grunted Leo, looking from the daughter of Athena over to his somewhat-boyfriend. "What's the deal between them? After everything I've heard about Luke, he's like THE hero, with all the capital letters and stuff."

"I'm too drunk to tell, you do, Rach", mumbled Annabeth and leaned against Piper.

"They've been somewhat dating, that's what Percy told me", muttered Octavian.

"Well...", drawled the Oracle of Delphi and bit her lips.

She cast her eyes down and the Romans exchanged dark looks, before nodding determined.

"Let's get someplace silent", grunted Jason and led their group out of the crowded room, with his girlfriend close at his heels.

They got to the captain's cabin and closed the door behind themselves. Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper sat down on the couch, Annabeth collapsing on top of the daughter of Aphrodite, white Reyna stood behind them, curling her arms around her boyfriend's neck, resting her chin on top of his blonde hair. Nico and Rachel stood at the door, their arms crossed over their chests, dark looks on their faces. Leo sat down in front of the couch cross-legged looking up at the Ghost Prince.

"Bedtime-story-time", grinned the son of Hephaestus. "So, what's up with them heroes?"

"When Perce came to camp, he had been twelve", started the daughter of Athena.

Rachel raised one eyebrow at that since her friend had just claimed to be too drunk to explain anything. It seemed alcohol didn't just make the blonde horny, but also talkative. Annabeth sat up some, making it obvious that she was about to spill everything. Nodding in approval, the oracle took a seat on a chair next to Octavian, while the Ghost Prince slid down onto the floor next to the fire-bender. It would be best if the one tells it, that knew the story best.

"Percy had been twelve and Luke had been nineteen and Luke was the... he was the Luke. It was like everyone was swooning over him. He was that handsome, tall, friendly leader-type. If this leader-exchange would have happened five years ago, it would have been Luke who would have been swapped..."

"Okay, okay, we get that part! He was the star of Camp Half-Blood, move on", urged Octavian slightly annoyed by all that praising of the one person he had sworn to hate.

The augur hated this arrogant blonde and ever since the son of Hermes had joined them in Rome, Octavian had made sure to stand between Luke and Percy.

"So...", drawled Annabeth, scrunching her nose irritated by the interruption. "When Percy arrived at camp, he and me didn't really get along at the beginning. But Luke, he had been there for Perce, helping him when he had tried to find out who his parent was and stuff... They... Hang out. Like, every single minute. Being a kid of Hermes, he had always some vine stolen from Mister D under his bed. The first time, he got Perce really drunk. And I really, really, really drunked. Compared to that I right now am the sobererest person ever."

Saying that with still crossed eyes and horrible English was rather convincing though. The augur scrunched his eyebrows angrily. The way his boyfriend had told him, those two had just been dating. His Sea Prince had not mentioned that Luke Castellan had forced him into this.

"And after that... everything got really complicated. And I'm talking about damn messed-up crap here", grunted the daughter of Athena displeased. "We – Grover, Percy and me – left to retrieve the stolen Master Bolt. Luke even gave Percy a parting gift. Winged shoes. But since Percy was kind of afraid of flying, with Lord Zeus wanting to blast him and stuff, he gave them to Grover. Turned out they had been manipulated by Luke so they would pull Percy into the pit of Tartarus once inside the underworld. Gladly, it didn't work. When we returned to camp, Percy confronted Luke..." The blonde made a dramatic pause, everyone edging closer to hear what was about to come next. "Luke made him a offer. And offer and the outcome that would repeat itself over and over again. To join the titans. And when Percy declined, Luke tried to kill him. That's the way it had been for years from then on. They would meet, they would fuck, Luke would try to persuade Percy into switching sides, Percy would say no and Luke would try to kill him. Luke had caused the dead of many campers. Friends, family. But... they had it over with. What he did to Percy was repeatedly screwing with him. And I'm not only talking about the sex."

"How... exactly did he end up the hero in this tale?", asked Jason with one raised eyebrow.

"That was Percy", chuckled Annabeth cynically. "In the end... Luke fought Kronos. Some say because he came back to his hero-roots. Others say that that's bull. That he's only been afraid because he would have to die for Kronos to rise. So instead of going out to go to the underworld as a traitor, he choose to go out on his own condition."

"Still not a hero to me", grunted Leo with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, four years of being the leader of the bad guys, sending not only the traitors on his side into certain death but also causing the death of many of the good guys, like my big brother of whom I've heard so much? Not cool."

Octavian did have a few choice words of his own on his tongue, though he kept them back as he noticed the way his best friend stiffened. There was a look in Rachel's eyes that was unsettling.

"All that talking about Luke... Where _is_ he?", asked the Oracle of Delphi slowly.

"Back with the others dancing?", grunted Piper a bit confused.

"I actually haven't seen the guy in a while", muttered the son of Mars concerned.

"Actually...", muttered Reyna with knitted eyebrows. "I haven't seen him since Percy retreated."

There was complete silence in the room for a moment before all of them bolted up at the exact same second. It resulted with them nearly getting stuck in the doorway.

"If that bastard laid a single hand on Percy, I'll break every bone in his body", growled the augur, in complete murderous mode again.

"And for once, we do agree on something", grunted the son of Hades.

Octavian was about to snort, he hadn't lost one opportunity to fight with the Ghost Prince until now and he certainly wouldn't start yet, but Rachel interrupted him.

"Behave, Tavy", hissed the redhead. "If you want to get rid of Castellan, you need him."

"Why?", grunted the augur irritated.

"Because they don't call me the Ghost Prince for fun", growled the half-Italian.

"Guess we'll first have to find him before we can send his lying ass back to the underworld, right?", questioned the son of Hephaestus. "But where to search?"

"I think it would be best if we would part ways for the search", grunted Frank.

The others nodded. They ran off in teams of three, Reyna, Hazel and Frank took off to the main deck. Jason, Leo and Piper went back into the direction of the party. And Octavian, Rachel and Nico took a turn deeper into the belly of the ship. Annabeth had been left in the cabin since she had immediately fallen into a very soundly sleep once she was finished telling.

The augur gritted his teeth angrily. The whole day he hadn't let that son of Hermes out of his sight so he wouldn't hurt Octavian's Sea Prince. The blonde balled his fists. And then he heard a voice.

"What's gotten into you now?", screamed the enraged voice of Luke from within one of the empty cabins. "You're just a whore, so stop fighting and do what you do best. Spread your legs. Like you did for me, like you did for your step-father. This guy you're talking about is just one more to screw you and throw you away once he's pleased. Because that's all you're good for."

The three exchanged worried glances and opened the door, fearing the worst. But what they saw was quite the surprise. The son of Hermes was laying on the floor, nose bloody and lip split. In front of him stood the Sea Prince with his back to the door, his fists balled.

"No!", growled Percy. "I'm not a whore. I'm not a toy. And you will never touch me again! I won't let you hurt me again. I have a boyfriend that I love and that treats me good, really good, and I know I deserve better than you. And he would... he would understand."

Octavian froze for a second because of what his Sea Prince had said. But then he realized that his boyfriend was standing there naked. And this was not acceptable. That traitor didn't deserve to even see the beauty of the Sea Prince. Grabbing the blanket from the bed, the augur wrapped it around Percy's shoulders, startling the teen. Percy stiffened and stared at the Roman with wide, nearly fearful eyes. The blonde pulled him close and tightened his grip, glaring down at the son of Hermes.

"Rach, di Angelo, would you two do me the favor to get him out of here?", growled Octavian. "Lock him in somewhere until we can decide what to do with him tomorrow."

The half-Italian nodded shortly, pulling Luke off the floor. Rachel had disappeared for a moment and was now returning with Frank and Jason. The two helped the Ghost Prince removing the unwanted half-blood from the room. The redhead threw a last concerned glance at her two friends before closing the door and leaving them on their own.

"What would I understand, Percy?", whispered the augur. "Did your... step-father truly did that to you? And Castellan. You didn't say he forced you."

"I was drunk and I... didn't fight him... so I...", started the son of Poseidon and bit his lip.

"That has nothing to do with it", growled the Roman and tightened his grip even more, slowly sitting down with his Sea Prince on his lap. "I am very sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Octavian", grunted Percy stubbornly.

"I know that you're strong, Perce", muttered Octavian, pressing his lips against the soft black hair. "But you're my boyfriend and I should have kept an eye on this so you two wouldn't have been alone to begin with. I know you're strong, but as your boyfriend, I will be strong for you too."

"No, I mean... This was something I had to settle on my own", murmured the son of Poseidon and leaned back against the older teen. "That had been haunting me for too long. Luke had been haunting me for too long. He... had made me believe that... but you treat me so..."

"I just treat you as what you are; the most precious one. My most precious one", grinned the augur and kissed the younger boy softly.

"You make me feel good", grinned Percy against the other's lips. "Not like Luke."

"Don't... Don't mention his name, okay?", whispered Octavian and com bed his fingers through the black silken hair. "We will take care of him later on. For now, it's just you and me."

"Can we... Can we cuddle?", whispered the son of Poseidon.

"Sure", smiled the blonde softly. "Anything you want."

He laid them both down on the bed, resting Percy's head on his shoulder. The Sea Prince was soon out cold and Octavian slowly unraveled the blanket to check if his boyfriend was injured. There were a few bruises, but nothing major. Relief filled him and he pulled his Sea Prince some closer.

"Whatever your step-father did to you, whatever Castellan did to you, you're still the purest and most wonderful thing I know", whispered Octavian. "I love you."

He truly wanted to tell his boyfriend all of this, but he feared it would be a bit too much. Percy hadn't meant for him to hear about his feelings. Soon, once they were rid of Castellan again. And once he had secured his boyfriend about how special and wonderful he was, regardless of what had happened to the boy in the past. He was still perfect to Octavian.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
